


Vengeance Becomes Him

by Whispers_of_Black



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Blue-Purple Hawke, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispers_of_Black/pseuds/Whispers_of_Black
Summary: Fenris insults Anders for the last time and Justice exacts his revenge*Read the tags. This is not a Fenders fic.





	Vengeance Becomes Him

There was no way he was going to let this slide not his time. The elf had insulted Anders for the last time. And leaving Hawke? Stealing him from Anders and then not even staying with him? It was unconscionable and it would not go unpunished.  
  
It took a week to prepare, but now he was ready. As soon as the elf showed up looking for healing, like he always did, the trap would be sprung.  
  
His other plans were in place. All he wanted now was a little payback before he made the Chantry and everyone else pay for the treatment of the mages.  
  
\----xxx----  
  
"Mage." Fenris said as he entered Anders' clinic  
  
"Fenris. What is it this time? I'm closed for the day." He said, dousing the lantern and locking the clinic door.  
  
"Nothing serious, but Hawke insisted I come. A sprained ankle and a wound in my arm."  
  
"Is Hawke coming?" Anders asked while Fenris seated himself on an empty cot.  
  
"No. He had an errand to run for Aveline."  
  
"And you didn't go with him?"  
  
"I would have, but he insisted I come see you." Fenris grunted.   
  
"Fine. You know the routine. Here, drink this."  
  
Fenris downed the vial Anders' handed him, grimacing at the taste. "What was that? It tasted different."  
  
"Something new I've been working on." Anders said airily.  
  
"I... feel strange. Anders, something's wrong... I think I'm going to pass out..." Fenris grunted, panic rising in his voice before he collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Good." Anders muttered, checking his pulse. Satisfied, he stripped the elf naked and carried him into a back room. Inside, he laid Fenris' upper body on a table, bending him over and fastening his wrists to cuffs at the corners. He then took each ankle and fastened them to the table legs.  
  
Returning to the clinic, he gathered up Fenris' belongings and brought it all to his hidden room. The elf was still out, so he started a fire in the small hearth and waited for the elf to stir, admiring the lyrium tattoos and his utter helplessness. Spread over the edge of the table, with his ass bared and begging to be touched, Anders couldn't wait for him to wake.  
  
Fenris groaned several minutes later, pulling against his restraints as he returned to consciousness. His words were half-mumbled as he tried to speak past the soldier's bane poison Anders had added to the potion he'd given him.  
  
"Anders?" He croaked. "What's going on? What are you doing?"  
  
"I should think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing."  
  
"No! I'll kill you for this! Let me go Anders!"  
  
"I don't think so Fenris." He said, moving to stand between the elf's spread thighs.  
  
"Anders please..." Fenris croaked, unable to keep the fear from his voice.  
  
Anders didn't answer as he trailed his hands over the lyrium lines marking the elf's thigh, making Fenris' back tense. He followed the lines down, running them over his ass and between his legs, stopping to cup his balls.  
  
Fenris flinched and tried to shift away, drawing a satisfied smile from Anders' lips. "That's right Fenris, struggle. It'll be so much better for me if you fight."  
  
"No..." Fenris whimpered as Anders pressed an oiled finger inside his hot, tight hole. He added a second finger before Fenris could adjust, whimpering at the violation. His entire body was tense beneath him when he started using his fingers to fuck him in a slow rhythm, drawing a pained cry from the bound warrior.  
  
Anders' pulse sped, his cock growing hard from the sight of Fenris helpless beneath him, pausing to probe inside his entrance for his sensitive spot. Panting with need, he removed his fingers and freed his cock, pressing his leaking tip to Fenris' slicked hole.  
  
"No..." Fenris protested, his voice weak and Anders was certain the elf was crying.  
  
"Oh yes!" Anders crowed, pushing his hard length inside the elf in one swift movement until he was fully seated inside Fenris’ unwilling flesh. He paused a moment, enjoying how Fenris fought to get away while only succeeding in making Anders' grip his hips harder.  
  
"This is why Danarius wanted you back isn't Fenris?" Anders taunted as he began to thrust slowly inside him.  "This is what he meant by you being talented. You're so hot and tight. I imagine he took you like this more than one once a night didn't he Fenris? Didn't he?!"  
  
"Yes." Fenris whimpered, his voice stuttering as Anders thrust hard inside him.  
  
"You're so hot and tight! I can taste the lyrium on my tongue just from being inside you. You're a drug for mages Fenris. A hot, tight, delicious treat, wasted on a rogue. Your ass is perfect and the lyrium intoxicating. He used you to win influence too didn't he? Gave you to other mages to play with, as a reward, as a bribe, just like the toy you are."  
  
"Yes." Fenris sobbed, his body still tense under Anders' assault.  
  
Anders grunted, the pull in his groin so intense, he thrust hard into the elf, pounding into his body in a punishing rhythm. He chased his orgasm with brutal force, white light clouding his vision minutes later when his orgasm crashed through him. He held himself flush with Fenris’ ass, filling him with his seed while his hips stuttered with aftershocks. He moaned and collapsed onto Fenris' back, gasping for breath from his exertion. Beneath him, Fenris shuddered but said nothing as Anders slipped out of him, letting his seed drip down the elf's thighs.  
  
"What a good little slave you are Fenris. Little wolf indeed."  
  
"Please, let me go Anders."  
  
Anders laughed, his voice almost completely given over to Vengeance. "You must be joking. You insult mages daily, sneer and taunt Anders for fun and you stole Hawke from him."  
  
"I... I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not. You're only saying that because you fear me. But you will be sorry. Do you think Hawke will want you after this? You think he knows just how much of a slave you still are?"  
  
"Please, don't do this Anders. Just let me go."  
  
"Stop talking." Vengeance growled, moving around him. "I think it's time you showed me just how talented you really are. Open your mouth slave."  
  
"Anders..."  
  
"Anders is no more!" Vengeance roared taking hold of a fistful of Fenris' hair and painfully forcing the elf to look up. "Call me Master. Say it! Say, yes master!"  
  
"Yes... master." Fenris replied, his eyes wet with tears as he met Vengeance's eyes.  
  
"Say the words slave!"  
  
"Yes master. I... I want to please you. What would you have of me?"  
  
"That wasn't so hard was it?"  
  
"No master."  
  
"Open your mouth slave. I want your tongue on me. You're going to pleasure me and swallow with a smile."  
  
"Yes master. Whatever master wishes." Fenris replied woodenly as he opened his mouth to the press of Anders' cock to his lips.  
  
"That's excellent Fenris." Vengeance crowed. "Perfect." He moaned as Fenris closed his mouth around Anders' length and began sucking.  
  
\----xxx----  
  
Two hours later, Vengeance had almost had his fill. He'd taken Fenris again and while seated inside him had stroked him to completion as he came for a third time, filling the elf once more with his seed. Fenris' entrance was now quite loose so when he pulled out, he poured an elfroot potion inside him. Then he watched in fascination as the elf's hole tightened and the red marks from his hands on his flesh disappeared, the sight making him grow hard again.  
  
"I see the lyrium is multipurpose." Vengeance mused. "Helps you heal more quickly doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes master." Fenris moaned weakly.  
  
"So tight again." He murmured, stooping to unlock the restraints at the elf's ankles. He watched in satisfaction as Fenris sagged against the table, his body now too weak to keep his feet under him. "Good thing half your body is supported by that table or you'd be on the floor now."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"That's getting boring." Vengeance muttered, coating Fenris' hole with more oil. "Stop talking. I want to enjoy your ass again."  
  
"Please master, I beg you, no more."  
  
"Shut up slave." Vengeance snapped as the sound of a door sliding open reached him. He paused in lining up his cock with Fenris' hole, turning to see Hawke standing there.  
  
"Anders? What are you...?" He said at the same time his hands reached for his dual blades and took a step towards him.  
  
"Shit." Vengeance muttered, moving away from the naked elf and reaching for a pouch on a nearby shelf.  
  
"Andraste's flaming ass Anders! What have you done? I'll kill you for this!"  
  
"You'll try." Vengeance sneered, tossing the pouch at Hawke's face. He smiled when the rogue failed to dodge in time, his blades falling from his hands as he collapsed to his knees, coughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Hawke!" Fenris cried, unable to see what was happening. "Hawke no!"  
  
"Save your breath slave." Vengeance muttered. "He's out cold."  
  
"Anders please. Leave him alone. It's me you want, not him."  
  
"I've already had you. Time for something new I think." Vengeance replied, bending to strip Hawke of his clothes. "Besides, Anders has wanted him for a long time and I'm going to give him what he wants."  
  
"No! Don't do this! Please! I'll do anything you want, just leave him be."  
  
"You'll do what I want anyway. Now shut up before I gag you."  
  
Minutes later, Vengeance had Hawke restrained in the chains above his head. They weren't as efficient or as convenient as the one's holding Fenris, but Hawke was still helpless. Arms above his head, his body leaning against the wall, his ass bared to the room. After another minute Hawke woke and started struggling in earnest.  
  
"Anders! Have you gone mad? Let me go!" He roared.  
  
"As I already explained to the slave, Anders is no more."  
  
"Slave?" Hawke repeated, his voice horrified. "Justice? What's the meaning of this?"  
  
"Payback. More than that is irrelevant." He said, gripping Hawke by his hips as he shoved an oiled finger past his tight entrance.  
  
"Anders no!" Hawke cried. "Stop this!"  
  
"As much as I enjoy hearing you protest, please stop talking now." Vengeance muttered as he removed his finger and shoved his hard cock into Hawke's body drawing a scream from him.  
  
"Oh that's much better!" Vengeance cried, pumping into Hawke fast and hard. The rogue was so stunned by the assault he gasped in pained shock as Vengeance thrust into him. The spirit came quickly, filling the rogue with his seed in short order, pulling out and leaving him sagging in his restraints.  
  
"Excellent." Vengeance sighed, cleaning himself off. "A few more of those and you'll be as compliant as the elf."  
  
"You'll not touch him again." Fenris snarled from behind him.  
  
Vengeance whirled to see Fenris freed of his chains, stalking towards him, his skin glowing a bright lyrium blue.  
  
"Yes well, it's time for me to go anyway." He muttered, flicking a wrist at Fenris, making the elf hiss in pain as he froze him in place.  
  
"I forgot about the poison." Vengeance sighed as he dressed quickly and headed for the door. "That lyrium in your skin allows me to control you for a moment. Not long of course, but long enough that you won't be able to move until after I'm gone."  
  
"I'll kill you for what you've done."  
  
"I'm sure you'll try. Anyways, it's been fun Fenris. A shame I couldn't take you one more time."  
  
\----xxx----  
  
"Hawke?" Fenris called, still bound by whatever spell Vengeance had cast on his markings. "Are you awake?"  
  
"I'm awake Fenris. Are you... all right?"  
  
"I'm... fine. I can't move, but the spell is weakening."  
  
"That's... that's good."  
  
"Kaffas." Fenris whispered. He could taste Hawke's guilt and shame on the air and knew the rogue was slipping into shock. His leg trembled then, followed by his other leg and then he could move. His first instinct was to free Hawke but then thought better of it and instead fetched a warm wet cloth.  
  
He cleaned himself and pulled on his breeches before moving to Hawke's side to clean up the mess Vengeance had left behind. He then fetched a discarded blanket and threw it over Hawke's shoulders before reaching up to unshackle his wrists. As he'd expected, Hawke's legs gave out and would have fallen had he not caught him.  
  
Lowering him to the floor, he cradled Hawke in his arms, hugging him tight to his chest. After a minute Hawke began to struggle, his body trembling but Fenris didn't let go.  
  
"It's all right Hawke, he's gone."   
  
"Let me go Fenris."  
  
"No, you're in shock. I'm not letting you go until it passes."  
  
Hawke whimpered and curled himself around Fenris' arm, turning to tuck his head under the elf's chin.  
  
"I... I was worried when I got home and you weren't there." Hawke sniffed, his voice hitching. "I thought maybe you'd been hurt worse than I thought... but I never... I never... Fenris, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Hawke, no. None of this is your fault. Don't you dare think that."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No Hawke. No one forced me to come here for healing. I could have gone elsewhere or better yet, not ignored my injuries in the first place."  
  
"Still...I.."  
  
"What's done is done." Fenris grunted. "Are you well enough to dress?"  
  
"I think so." Hawke nodded. "Thank you Fenris."  
  
"You do not need to thank me Hawke." Fenris whispered, placing a gentle kiss to Hawke's temple.  
  
"Alright." Hawke nodded. "Let's get back to the estate."  
  
Twenty minutes later they were in Hawke's mansion and Fenris had settled Morgan on the bed while he went to prepare a bath. "Come with me Morgan, I've prepared a bath."  
  
Morgan got up and followed Fenris across the hall, his legs trembling. Fenris helped him undress and settled him in the steaming water.  
  
"What about you?" Morgan asked, frowning at him.  
  
"I... will wash after. I didn't think you would want company after..."  
  
"Please Fenris." Morgan said, holding his hand out. "I want you to join me. I don't want you to be alone and I... would like you to stay."  
  
"If you're sure..." Fenris hesitated, his heart skipping at Hawke's words.  
  
"I'm sure Fenris."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Minutes later, Fenris was in the bath, Hawke's back pressed to his chest. Wordlessly, Hawke grabbed a bar of soap and lathered it between his hands. He turned, meeting Fenris' eyes and started washing the elf's chest. Fenris took the soap and did the same, each of them taking turns washing the other's back and hair.  
  
"This feels so much better." Morgan sighed quietly. "Thank you for this."  
  
"It's nothing." Fenris grunted dismissively. "But we should get out, the water is growing cold."  
  
"Alright." Morgan sighed, standing up and stepping free of the tub. He wrapped a towel around himself, passing one to Fenris. Soon after they returned to Hawke's room and changed into their sleep clothes.  
  
"Wait here." Fenris said, stepping out of the room. He returned a moment later with two glasses, handing one to Morgan. "Drink this. It will help."  
  
Morgan said nothing and did as Fenris asked, his heart squeezing painfully.  
  
"I can hear you thinking Morgan." Fenris murmured, seated beside him on the bed. "Something troubles you and it's not just what happened tonight."  
  
"No it's not." Hawke sighed  
  
"Then speak or we will not get any rest."  
  
"I'm not sure I'll ever sleep again." Morgan muttered.  
  
"I know it's... difficult Hawke, but that is not true. You will sleep and this will pass. Now tell me what troubles you."  
  
"What Vengeance said... when he called you a slave. He was referring to something else wasn't he?"  
  
"He was."  
  
"Danarius?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Morgan laced his fingers in Fenris' hand and sighed in relief when his lover squeezed back in silent agreement to continue.  
  
"You were more than a bodyguard."  
  
"Yes. I was also his body slave."  
  
"And Anders' knew and used it against you?"  
  
"No. He put something in the potion he gave me. It knocked me out. When I woke, I was restrained."  
  
"I suspected those things about your past, but I never imagined Anders would... I'm so sorry Fenris. I should never have stayed friends with him."  
  
"Hawke." Fenris put a hand to Morgan's chin and turned his face to him. "You are a kind and gentle soul and you should not apologize for it."  
  
"Or I'm just a coward..."  
  
"You are no coward Hawke." Fenris growled. "But... what of my past? I... hid it from you, how are you not angry?"  
  
"What happened to you wasn't your choice Fenris. You... saved us both. I... did nothing. If you hadn't freed yourself..."  
  
"If I hadn't let my guard down, none of this would have happened. I failed you."  
  
"You didn't fail me Fenris, you saved me.  
  
Fenris flushed and dropped his gaze to his hands resting on his lap.  
  
"I hate having to ask you this, but is the reason you're so calm because you... experienced this... before?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maker Fenris. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have saved you from that."  
  
Fenris looked up, startled by Hawke's words. "You... aren't disgusted by me?"  
  
Morgan looked horrified. "Maker Fenris no! What happened to you wasn't your fault! You had no choice."  
  
"Good. Then you know what happened with Anders wasn't yours."  
  
"I..." Morgan stopped. That was exactly what he'd been thinking and he dropped his gaze.  
  
"We will find Justice and deal with him, but for now we should rest." Fenris said, drawing a smile from Morgan.  
  
"Is it odd to feel hopeful so soon after...?"  
  
Fenris shook his head. "No. But it is proof we are both made of stronger stuff than most. The hope is... unexpected but welcome."  
  
"I don't think I'd be doing as well without you with me Fenris."  
  
"I... feel the same." Fenris whispered.  
  
"I love you Fenris. Never doubt that." Morgan said, placing a hand to his lover's cheek. "And you don't have to say it back."  
  
"Hush fool." Fenris whispered, covering his hand with his own. "I told you before, I can't picture a life without you in it. I... love you Morgan Hawke."  
  
"Fenris." Hawke murmured, his voice tight with emotion.  
  
Fenris grunted and pulled Morgan close. "Let's sleep now Hawke. We need it."  
  
"Thank you for being here." Hawke murmured as they settled into the bed to rest.  
  
"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."  
  
"Then I am blessed by the Maker himself."  
  
"As am I." Fenris sighed sleepily against his chest, his eyes drifting closed.  
  
"Love you." Hawke whispered, the two of them drifting off, safely cradled in each other's arms.  
  
***fin**  
  



End file.
